Alyssandra De Rossi
History Prior to Pokemon Heroes Alyssandra was born into a large family in Twinleaf Town. She is the second oldest of an unknown amount of siblings, being younger than Naila by three years, but older than her brother Chris by two years. As a child, Alyssandra attended the Pokemon School in Twinleaf Town where she met and befriended Jeremy and Sam, as well as the new girl, Niya. The four of them would constantly hang out with one another and play together; though Sam's rivalry with Niya often got them into trouble and some very sticky situations. When Alyssandra was 10, shortly after graduating from Pokemon School, Niya moved to Jubilife City, but would continue to visit during the summers. At this age Alyssandra and her friends were ready to go on their Pokemon Adventures, but the death of Sam's grandfather the year prior left Sam with a sense of responsibility to his grandmother, and so Alyssandra stayed behind in Twinleaf Town with Sam and Jeremy, promising to wait until Sam was ready to go on an adventure. Sinnoh Saga Alyssandra first appeared in,'' New Beginnings,'' visiting Samwith Jeremy, whom inquired about his meeting with Professor Rowan. After insisting they come along as well, the threesome prepare to visit the Professor at his lab in Sandgem Town. In, The Pokemon Professor, ''Alyssandra, Jeremy and Sam arrive at Professor Rowan's lab. They are greeted by his young, and very nervous intern, Pascal, who invites them inside. After looking at the instruments in the lab, the threesome are allowed to choose their own Pokemon and it is revealed by the Professor that he is an old friend fo Sam's grandfather, Aurelio. Professor Rowan lent his Luxio to Jeremy, who requested to catch his own Pokemon, and offered the choice of Piplup, Chimchar or Turtwig to Sam and Alyssandra. Alyssandra and Sam both chose a Piplup, and Jeremy soon returned with a Pikachu. Afterwords, the three of them ate dinner with Professor Rowan, before spending the night at the local Pokemon Center. In the next chapter, Starly Returns, Alyssandra and the others prepare to leave Sandgem Town to go on their Pokemon Journey. They first call home, and have their stuff transferred over to the Pokemon Center that they are staying at. After speaking with his grandmother, Sam not only has his doubts about travelling eased, but is gifted a Poketchfrom his grandmother and Jeremy's mother. After departing from the Pokemon Center with thier stuff, the group leaves Sandgem Town. In the chapter, Catching Contest, Alyssandra, Sam and Jeremy hold a bet to see who can catch the most Pokemon. Alyssandra agrees that if he loses she will cook meals for the group for the rest of the journey, but if she won she'd get a shopping spree in Jubilife City. The three of them start their contest, and begin to catch as many Pokemon as possible. After catching a Shinx, Alyssandra returns to camp and the three teens compare their Pokemon. It is revealed that Jeremy has caught a Starly, and Sam has also caught a Shinx. Sam's Poke Ball is then attacked by a wild Glameow, the same Glameow from before, but the Pokemon is soon captured and subdued by Alyssandra, who wins the contest and her shopping spree. In the following chapter, The Lost Turtwig,'' Alyssandra, discovered that her Trainer Card was missing, like Sam's money and Jeremy's Poketch. After witnessing something steal the group's food, Sam, Jeremy and Alyssandra enter the nearby woods beside their camp to track down the thief. Alyssandra regroups with the others and they work together to discover Turtwig's nest. They find their missing objects at the nest, as well as the objects stolen from other trainers. After regaining their lost things, the Turtwig returns, surprised to see the group near its home. Jeremy talks to it, and convinces it to join his team, eventually catching it and adding it to his immediate roster. In,'' Pokemon Battle Royale, Alyssandra, Sam and Jeremy decide on which Pokemon they are going to transfer to Professor Rowan. Alyssandra is the only trainer who decides to leave Pokemon with the Professor, switching out her Glameow in favour of her Shinx and Piplup. After transferring their Pokemon, Jeremy suggests a three way Pokemon battle, to which Sam and Alyssandra agree. With Alyssandra having only two Pokemon in her party, the three decide to have a three way double battle, each using two of their Pokemon to defeat the other two. The group use the battlefield behind the Route 202 Pokemon Center, with Nurse Joy as their judge. Alyssandra decides to use her Piplup and Shinx, and together Alyssandra and her two Pokemon end up defeated by Sam and his Piplup and Shinx. At the end of the battle, Sam's Piplup evolves into a Prinplup and his Shinx evolves into a Luxio. In the chapter, Sam's New Friend, the group hears about a trainer who used his Chimchar to defeat a group of angered Ursaring in the past night, and left the Chimchar at the Pokemon Center in a poor condition. When the group comes face to face with this trainer, Sam is angered by the way he treats his Pokemon and devises a plan to rescue Chimchar and defeat the trainer, named Richard Lestrange. Alyssandra is witness to Sam's high-stakes battle with Richard. After a small altercation with Richard, Chimchar is released and Sam takes in the Pokemon as a temporary member of his team. In the chapter following, Jubilife City, City of Joy, Alyssandra, Jeremy and Sam finally arrive in Jubilife City, and head straight for the Pokemon Center. Just before they enter the building, they are stopped by two clowns, known as Vanna and Pat. They give the group a chip, which is a new Poketch Application, and enter them into the Poketch Company Anniversary Raffle. Later in the day, Jeremy and Sam are taking Alyssandra shopping for clothes and accessories as part of their deal, and for her Pokemon Contest the following day. After Alyssandra finally purchases her dress, the announcing of the prize winners begins, with the winners of the new car and lifetime supply of Poffin being Michael O'Keefe and Suzaku Itamaki respectively. Jeremy becomes the winner of the last prize, a surprise Pokemon, and finds that he has won a Piplup, deposited right in his PC. Afterwards the group enjoys a dinner together, and prepare for Alyssandra's tournament the next day. Later that night, in the same chapter, Sam and Alyssandra had a late night talk, as Alyssandra finds herself unable to sleep. Sam mentions how she will do fine in her contest, and gives her advice to reassure her about her nerves. After that, Alyssandra and Sam return to bed. In the chapter ''Niya; Alyssandra's First Tournament, ''Sam and Jeremy go off on errands for the day after Niya appears to the group, on the morning of Alyssandra's first contest in Jubilife City, effectively calming Alyssandra of her nerves before her first contest. Alyssandra spends the day under Niya's tutelage and eventually ends up winning the contest. In the next chapter, ''Poketch Problems, ''Sam and Jeremy's Starly are constantly competing against each other for everything, even seemingly small things. This natural Darwinian fued between the two Pokemon cause Sam and Jeremy to begin fighting as well, which causes them to go off on their own in the city. Alyssandra follows Jeremy after he runs off somewhere in the city in order to get him to reconcile with Sam. Alyssandra later joins the others in helping out Looker and Officer Jenny by stopping a Team Galactic plot. Team Galactic had taken over The Poketch Company building, and had taken all of the workers hostage while they used the company's Poketch PC Application--which allowed trainers to withdraw and deposit Pokemon to and from their PC at will from anywhere--to steal trainers' Pokemon. While people rioted outside in the streets outside the building, Sam, with the help of his Chimchar and Prinplup, and the others snuck into the building's back entrance, and split up to find out where Team Galactic was operating from. Finally, the group reunited inside of the Electrical Room of the building, and battled the Team Galactic Grunts, defeating them easily. During this battle, Sam's Starly evolves into a Staravia. This heroic feat earned them Merit Badges from Looker, and honorable mention in the newspapers by Officer Jenny. In the chapter following, ''En Route to Oreburgh, Niya begins to aid Sam with her knowledge of Pokemon battles, in order to prepare him and his Pokemon for their first Gym Battle to come. Along with Jeremy and Alyssandra, Niya begins to repeatedly battle against Sam and his Pokemon, giving them more experience against different types of Pokemon, as well as helping them learn new moves, which will give Sam's Staravia and Luxio a better chance at defeated Roark's rock type Pokemon. Alyssandra finally meets the Buneary she has been looking for, and after a battle between her Piplup, her Shinx and the Buneary, she finally catches the Pokemon. In the chapter, Mime Jr.'s Play Time, Alyssandra, along with the rest of the group, is stuck inside of their tent--and has been for several days--by torrential rainstorms that seem to come and go seemingly out of nowhere. When Alyssandra's Mime Jr. goes missing, Alyssandra goes with Niya, following her Glameow to where Mime Jr. is playing with a wild Bonsly and Happiny. After realizing that Mime Jr. used Rain Dance to play with its newfound friends, Alyssandra captures the two wild Pokemon and offers to let them all stay with Mime Jr. on Sam's ranch. In the thirteenth chapter, Oreburgh Gate, An Old Teacher, Alyssandra and the others finally reach the Pokemon Center outside of Oreburgh Gate, where they decide to call home. During the call home, Alyssandra--and everyone else--learn of the horrible things that Team Galactic is capable of, and how far they are willing to go to achieve their goals. This causes him and the others to make a promise to Professor Rowan, Mrs. Fernandes and Sam's Grandmother, that they would no longer interfere in the plans of Team Galactic. Upon entering the dining hall after the conversation, the group is reunited with their old Trainer School teacher, Professor Alexios. They learn that he has been studying into the creation myths of the Sinnoh Region, and that he is on his way to Oreburgh City to delve deeper into these myths. In the next chapter, The Tunnel of Terror, Sam and the others arrive at Oreburgh Gate and prepare to enter the cave together. Upon entering, they realize that the path is diverged and so Niya decides to go with Jeremy while Alyssandra went with Sam. While travelling through the cave, Sam and Alyssandra come in contact with a battling Bronzong and Shieldon. Sam battles the two Pokemon with his Prinplup and catches them. Afterwards the twosome meet up with Jeremy and Niya at the exit of the cave. Alyssandra then exited the cave and the group arrives at Oreburgh City. In the chapter, Sam's First Gym Battle, Sam battled Roark for his Coal Badge and Alyssandra watched from the sidelines with the others in order to provide moral suppor to Sam during his battle. In Return to Jubilife, Team Galactic Attacks, Alyssandra returns with the group to Jubilife City on their way to Floaroma Town. When he arrives with the others he sees Professor Rowan being accosted by several Team Galactic grunts. She and the others defend Professor Rowan and the grunts disperse and leave the city. Alyssandra then went with the Professor and his friends to the Cafe Sole where Professor Rowan explained that he had discovered that the ancient Pokemon Jeremy and Sam had sent him were in fact, wild. He then explained that he had discovered the locations of the herds, and that is why Team Galactic had gone after him. After the Professor accepted Sam's offer to move his studies and Pascal to Sam's house in Twinleaf Town to stay safe, Alyssandra goes with the rest of the group to check into their hotels, spending the next few days in Jubilife City to enjoy some R and R. In the following chapter,'' En Route, Route 204, Alyssandra is present at the beginning of the chapter along with Jeremy and Alyssandra, and is witness to Jeremy's capture of a wild Gliscor and Skuntank. Afterwards, the three return to camp, and while Jeremy cooks the group's dinner, he spends time with Niya by the river, where they try to guess the shapes of clouds that pass. Later on, when it is revealed that Alyssandra is missing, Sam follows Niya and her Glameow to Alyssandra's location. This takes the group to a clearing where Alyssandra is sleeping, while a Chingling dances around her. They learn that Chingling helped Alyssandra regain some lost sleep, and the group returns to camp after Alyssandra catches the wild Pokemon. In the chapter, In the Caves of 204, Alyssandra travels with the rest of the group through the Ravaged Path. Though their path is initially cleared, and Sam finds a Skull Fossil towards they exit they are ambushed by a wild Bronzong and Weavile. Jeremy and Sam battle and capture the wild Pokemon, using their Pikachu and Luxio respectively, and the group continues to Floaroma Town. In, Floaroma Town, The Festival of Honey, Alyssandra is present when Jeremy's Luxio is returned to him by Professor Rowan. After Professor Rowan gives Jeremy advice on how to care for his starved Luxio, and Sam transfers his Skull Fossil Sam and his friends go to Floaroma Meadow to participate in the Floaroma Town Festival of Honey. During the contest, Sam ends up catching a Mothim, although Jeremy and Alyssandra end up catching more Pokemon, but none of them end up winning the contest, which a boy named Tommy ends up winning. After the contest, Alyssandra and her friends enjoy the festival for the day. In the chapter, Showdown at the Valley Windworks, Alyssandra and her friends meet up with Looker and plan to go after a team of Team Galactic grunts who have infiltrated the Valley Windworks. Alyssandra goes with her friends to break into the windworks and stop Team Galactic. Sam and Alyssandra challenge two grunts guarding the entrance, defeating their Houndour and Murkrow with their Prinplup and Buneary respectively. After breaking in, they meet Galactic Commander Mars, who stalls them with conversation while her grunts reach their objective. After their conversation with Commander Mars, the group discovers that Team Galactic has stolen energy from the windworks for an unknown purpose, and Mars escapes under the cover of a smoke bomb, forcing the group to leave. Upon exiting the windworks, Looker appears with the police force and Officer Jenny, but they are too late. Alyssandra's Buneary then evolves into a Lopunny and Sam is gifted by a Drifblim by a worker of the Valley Windworks as thanks for ridding the place of Team Galactic. In ''Floaroma Contest, Alyssandra competed in the Floaroma Town Pokemon Contest. Alyssandra used her newly caught Cherubi to appeal to the judges in the first round, using a combination of Magical Leaf and Sunny Day to win her a high score in the appeal round and move on to the battle portion. After Alyssandra returned from her appeal section, she left with Niya to redo her hair. The rest of the contest is not seen in the series, but it is known that Alyssandra wins the Battle section and eventually wins the contest. Afterwards, Sam goes out to dinner with Jeremy, Niya and Alyssandra to celebrate her victory. In the next chapter, On to Route 205, Alyssandra camps out with her friends on top of a hill on Route 205, and the foursome remembers their childhoods in Twinleaf Town, where they would sneak out at night and sleep out under the stars on Old Man's Hill, named so for the old man who lived on top of the hill a long time ago and died when he tripped and fell down it. The group also remembers the constellations they invented, and their wishing start which they pledged their vow on many years prior, promising to travel together one day and die together in the end. In the follwing chapter, Fuego Ironworks, a pair of Ambipom show up and steal the group's Pokedexes. While Sam manages to save Niya's and Jeremy's, Alyssandra's and his are stolen and she and the group proceeds to chase them down, finally being forced to stop at a river. From here the group splits up, with Alyssandra and Sam moving ahead to get the Ambipom while Jeremy and Niya returned to camp to prevent another theft. Alyssandra's and Sam's adventure takes them to the Fuego Ironworks where they meet the head foreman, Rort. After explaining their situation, Rort helps the kids by bringing them to the scrap yard behind the factory where the Ambipom normally play. Once there, they learn that Jeremy's Pokedex had also been stolen, while he managed to get back Alyssandra's after the Ambipom raided the camp again. This time, the Ambipom steal Alyssandra's Ball belt as well, and she is forced to use Sam's Luxio to battle the Ambipom while Jeremy uses his own Luxio. After a decisive battle, Jeremy and Alyssandra capture the Ambipom and Sam and Jeremy's Luxio evolve into Luxray. In ''Battle Royale, Part 2, ''Alyssandra and the group is eating breakfast at a Pokemon Center, the morning after a horrible storm rained them in. Cut off from electricity, technology and with the roads close, they try to figure out things to do. While they debate suggestions, Sam falls asleep and remembers his recurring dream that returned to him the night prior. Sam wakes up, but shortly after, passes out again and awakens to find everyone watching over him. Niya then takes Sam upstairs to rest. Meanwhile, Alyssandra and Jeremy decide to have another battle, where she uses her newly caught Eevee against Jeremy's Grotle. After a tactical battle, Jeremy defeats Alyssandra with the use of his cunning, and wins the match. Pokemon Pokemon Currently In Rotation Pokemon With Professor Rowan/At the Ranch Sinnoh Ranch Ribbons Sinnoh This is a list of ribbons obtained by Alyssandra during the Sinnoh Pokemon Contests: *Jubilife Ribbon *Floaroma Ribbon * Trivia *Alyssandra, like Sam and Niya, have parents who are absent from their lives and unseen during the run of the series *Alyssandra has only caught Pokemon who are a single type *Alyssandra is said to come from a large family with many brothers and sisters; however the exact number is not known and only two have been mentioned by name: Naila and Chris *Although Alyssandra can sometimes act like a "girly-girl", she is shown to have a tomboyish side and is not afraid to get her hands dirty or stand up for herself when needed *So far in the series, Alyssandra is tied with Jeremy for having caught the most Pokemon out of all the principle characters with a total of 12 Pokemon each **If only one of her two Burmy is counted, however, Jeremy has caught the most Pokemon of different species *Alyssandra is the only character in the series to have a nickname, being called "Lyss" by all of the principle characters and closest friends *Alyssandra is the only principle character who has caught a majority of her Pokemon between chapters or out of the POV of the story Category:Main Characters Category:All Characters